Que diferença
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Fanfic de Lost Canvas. Sísifo acaba de trazer da Itália a pequena Sasha, e está desolado por não poder ajudá-la. Ele, que deveria protegê-la, prejudicou-a, e isso o deixou perturbado.


**Que diferença**

* * *

><p>O mestre tinha me dado alguns dias de folga, em compensação da viagem até a Itália para buscar a reencarnação de Athena. Eu sabia que deveria estar descansando, mas estava sentado no primeiro degrau da escada em frente ao templo de Athena. Havia alguns soldados protegendo as Doze Casas, e os outros cavaleiros de ouro também montavam guarda. Não havia nenhuma necessidade para eu estar ali.<p>

Devia ser tão difícil para ela. E, no entanto, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era preocupar-me e ficar ali, sem fazer nada. Eu, que a arrancara do convívio com sua única família. Não havia nada a fazer para evitar a separação e aquelas lágrimas; nenhuma palavra gentil mudaria a realidade, e ela precisava aceitá-la para viver como Athena.

O Santuário vira um entardecer diferente dos demais. Quando souberam que Athena tinha retornado ao local a que pertencia, cavaleiros, soldados e servos lançaram-se ao serviço com novo entusiamo. Mas eles não sabiam do coração da deusa. Nem sequer lhes passava pelas cabeças o fato de eu ter arrastado um coração ferido até ali... algo que supostamente deveria proteger. Ninguém pensava que ela estava sofrendo, que se sentia sozinha, que tinha medo pela mudança. Ninguém realmente se importava, contanto que a deusa estivesse segura no Santuário.

Eu me senti inútil pela primeira vez durante a viagem de retorno. Monitorava seu estado o tempo todo, fazia pausas quando se cansava, preparava suas refeições com todo o cuidado, verificava se estava bem coberta quando dormia. E não saía do seu lado à noite. Esperava que minha presença diminuísse um pouco sua solidão. Mas ela sempre ficaria encolhida sob o cobertor até a testa, ora soluçando em silêncio, ora lutando para parecer calma.

Eu me sentia inútil agora também. Ela devia estar repetindo as últimas noites no quarto, sem ninguém perceber, porque compreendia que não havia espaço para uma garotinha comum no nosso mundo. Que não havia espaço ali para Sasha.

* * *

><p>Minhas costas doíam quando despertei de um breve cochilo. O céu em transformação estava metade azul, metade laranja, e os soldados já se dirigiam ao campo de treino para mais um dia de trabalho. Por baixo da armadura, ainda vestia a roupa da viagem. Não tivera cabeça para passar em casa, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, nem podia mais ser eu mesmo depois da missão de trazê-la. Havia uma mudança em mim, uma confusão antes ausente, como se alguém tivesse chacoalhado e revirado com força minhas crenças e lembranças.<p>

"Senhor Sísifo?"

Ela estava com os olhos um pouco inchados, descalça, ainda vestindo a camisola preparada pelas servas.

"Sim?", respondi, num tom que não me agradou. Eu parecia um servo meramente educado, e não alguém preocupado de verdade.

"Ficou aqui a noite toda? Por quê?"

Eu não queria abandoná-la. Foi o que pensei responder. Mas as minhas palavras certamente a machucariam. Ela estava lutando para que nenhum de nós se remoesse por ela, e, se eu demonstrasse minha preocupação, destruiria a sua luta. Por outro lado, mentir e dizer que aquele era apenas o meu dever seria abandoná-la. Não havia uma resposta inofensiva em palavras. Por isso sorri e não disse nada.

O Santuário seguia o rumo do dever, da eficiência, dos objetivos. Naquele mundo, todos eram fortes para sufocar sentimentos em prol das missões, da paz na Terra, das vidas das pessoas. Ninguém era tolo para colocar-se acima de objetivos tão importantes. Num lugar assim, é fácil ignorar uma única pessoa.

"Obrigada!", foi a resposta alegre ao meu sorriso. "Mas não precisa mais fazer isso. Eu não me sinto sozinha."

Ela entendeu. Que bom. Mas eu sabia que aquela era só mais uma resposta para me tranquilizar. Eu não conseguira diminuir sua solidão, nem um pouco, mas sua resposta tentava me convencer do contrário. Eu era um orgulhoso cavaleiro de ouro, capaz de derrotar os piores inimigos de Athena... ou era o que pensava antes de conhecê-la. Não conseguia derrotar aquela desolação, mesmo me esforçando, por isso ficara na frente do templo sem fazer nada, pensando nela, tentando tomar sua dor para mim. Eu tinha uma esperança, talvez já morta, de ajudar a pequena Sasha daquela forma.

A verdade era que ficar ali não mudaria nada. Levantei-me, fiz uma reverência formal.

"Perdoe-me, Athena. Voltarei mais tarde para fazer-lhe companhia."

Sasha respondeu com um sorriso genuíno. Algo mudou em mim, e eu tive vontade de mudar tudo: o mundo, o destino, a tristeza dela. Desci as escadas com aquele sonho.

Nunca o veria realizar-se.


End file.
